minecraft_recurrent_complexfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: Making a Town
Intro So... Why is there no town generation block or feature? Towns are very abstract concepts. Each differs greatly from the next, especially with freely artistic expression. There is no way to tell how artists may want to design roads (or even transportation overall), town spreading, neighborhoods, town borders, terrain, or a large number of other factors. So, rather than abstracting and standardizing the concept of towns, Recurrent Complex rather makes an effort to provide builders with the tools they need to make their own designs. Designing the Town Before building your town, the first step to success is to spend some time properly planning it out. You may want to find answers to these steps in order: Concept - What do you want the town to feel like? What type of people, or even species, lives in it? What's the cultural background of its inhabitants? If you want to go in-depth, what events occurred in their pasts, what religion formed them, and what's their cultural hierarchy? Geography - '''What type of terrain does the town usually occur in? How have the people adapted to their surroundings? '''Composition - '''What types of 'neighborhoods' or special sites does your town have? How far does it reach out? After you are done designing, you should have a good idea of how your towns generally look, and what rules you'd have to look out for when building one of them yourself. The last step is trying to abstract the concept of it into something buildable with Recurrent Complex. Examples A walled city '''Step 1 - Confines Each structure in Recurrent Complex has a set size which you may not exceed, so you may as well start by laying out how big you want it to be. Mark out an area you want to build inside of. You can practically already start making the walls of the city at this point. Keep in mind you can always provide more than one size or shape of the town, utilizing the same randomized components you will be designing later. Step 2 - Neighborhoods This is where the maze block comes in - there will be one of these making up the societal setup of the town itself. Each component will be a special structure that represents one type of neighborhood. Imagine splitting your town into quarters with sharp lines - that's basically what each 'maze components' represents with this setup. Don't make them too small to keep some artistic coherency, but the bigger you make them, the less dynamic the setup will be. Make sure it fits in with the confines, and adjust if necessary. Step 3 - Neighborhood components Now you will need to design each neighborhood itself. Start by designing and connecting each of the component's exits with roads, leaving spaces for buildings in between. After this is done, you can place a structure block in each of the building slots. Each slot will have a randomized building, and depending on the type and size, you can have different kinds of lists for each. Step 4 - Houses Lastly, all that is left is creating the individual houses that will be randomly spread amongst the slots. This is pretty much free building at this point, so go crazy - but keep in mind the structure must fit within the slots you built before. Category:Information Category:Advanced Category:Structure Type